As society becomes more mobile, the use of wireless or mobile devices is growing rapidly for a number of reasons. For instance, mobile devices are often well suited for providing people with real time information. The advancement of lightweight software operating systems together with the availability of increasingly miniaturized hardware components have led to the development of mobile devices relatively small enough to be worn on or otherwise attached to a person's body.
Mobile devices that can be worn are often designed to resemble more traditionally worn artifacts and to meet a general consumer demand for sleek and otherwise unobtrusive products. The components used to impart the added functionalities provided by wearable mobile devices, however, may often impose a number of design constraints that may impact design considerations related to imitating the traditionally worn artifact features and/or making sleek or unobtrusive products.